1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture frame assembly to enable a picture or the like to simply and easily be removed from or put into a frame body of the assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional picture frames are generally designed to have a construction that a picture to be displayed must be put into the picture frame from the back side of the picture frame. It is time-consuming and inconvenient to replace a picture held in the picture frame or to put a new picture into the picture frame from the back side of the picture frame.
For eliminating this disadvantage, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,210 has disclosed an improved picture frame which can enable a picture to be removed from or put into the picture frame from the front side thereof. The picture frame is designed to have a main body with a front side, a press member disposed in the front side of the main body, and an elastic member placed between the main body and the press member to press against the later to the former. The main body has a receiving portion with an opening provided in the front side of the main body such that the picture can be held in the receiving portion, displayed from the press member, and replaced from or put into through the front side of the main body. As being pushed in the direction toward the elastic member, the press member departs from the main body to facilitate the replacing of the picture.
The forgoing picture frame suffers from the disadvantage that the press member can only be pushed to depart from the main body in a vertical direction so that it is still difficult to take the press member away from the front side of the main body.